Happy Endings
by AimeeC
Summary: Just a little story about what happens when Sara left.


"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes please I'm checking in, names Sara Sidle."

"Mmm…yes here we are. Room 226, take the elevator up to the second floor and then take a right, walk straight down to the end of the corridor and its on your left."

"Ok, thanks for your help."

"Your welcome"

With a quick smile and a nod at the receptionist Sara turned on her heel, grabbed her suitcase and made her way to the elevator all the time wondering whether she had made the right decision. She had left Grissom a letter which at the time she thought fully justified her decisions for leaving but since stepping off the plane in San Francisco she had been doubting herself. She hoped that within the next couple of days she would find the strength to at least call him and explain her decisions and what her plans were before she could return to him. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her but she also knew that forgiveness wouldn't be on the cards straight away.

_Well at least he is surrounded by the people that care for him. So was I. Why have I even come here, its not like there is anybody here to look out for me. I'm gonna find her, settle things with her and then head back to Vegas. To Grissom. Hopefully someone in the lab here will be able to find my mother for me and if they don't want to? Well I just play on the fact that I'm America's top entomologist's fiancé everybody knows who Gil is and will want to make an impression. Hopefully they won't call and ask him for his approval._

Sara was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise she was being spoken to.

"I'm sorry I was miles away what did you say?"

"I said what floor would you like?"

"Oh, erm 2 please."

"I'm Jordan by the way, you here on vacation or business."

Sara's guard flew straight up when the man began talking to her looking him up and down she saw he was wearing what looked like an expensive business suit and carried a brief case which also looked expensive. Normally she would have made up an excuse to get out of introducing herself but now she thought differently. She felt alone, everybody she knows and loves are back in Las Vegas. _What harm can it do if I try and make a friend while I'm here. At least then I won't feel so alone. If I thought like this back in Vegas maybe I would have more friends who I could have gone to. Get real Sara, the only reason you went to Vegas was because Grissom asked you. You weren't looking for friends, you went for him. Time for change._

"I'm Sara. Here on a bit of a vacation but a bit of business as well, if that makes sense."

By this time the elevator had reached the second floor and Sara was startled to see Jordan making his way out of the elevator too.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'm staying here for a few weeks whilst there are some renovations done on my house. My rooms just over there 235. Hey, I know this is a bit out there but erm… when your settled would you like to, er… come for a coffee. I know a really nice coffee shop down the road and hey, it saves us both being lonely. You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't mean nothing by it. I just thought…."

Seeing that Jordan could quite possibly keep rambling for another few minutes Sara decided to put him out of his misery as she was touched by the gesture. She gently placed her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"I'd like that a lot. Give me half an hour and I will meet you downstairs in reception"

"Okay see you then. Bye"

"Bye"

Half an hour later and they were walking to the coffee shop in comfortable silence. When they got there he insisted on opening the door for her, pulling out her chair and paying for the coffee. Once they were both seated Sara decided that she would find out a bit more about the man she hoped would become a friend whilst she was here.

"So. What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm a manager of a club. It's only a small one but the atmosphere in there is so great all the time that it makes the job a lot of fun. There's only a small number of staff so we are kind of like a family, a crazy family. It's hard work sometimes though but now I'm used to it I just go with the flow. What about you what do you do?"

"Well, I'm a CSI out in Vegas. And more or less everything you said about your job is the same for mine. Family and everything."

"Wow, I heard about the miniature killer you guys had and first thought it was too good to be true. Then it was all over the news that she had abducted a CSI. No details released though. I heard it was a big beefy guy that was abducted. Stuck under a car for nearly 36 hours before managing to get out and then ended up walking round the desert for half a day before he was found unconscious. Bet it pissed him off being abducted by a serial killer, but a woman serial killer I mean how would your ego recover from something from that?"

Sara by now would have normally stormed off or argued the real story but decided to give Jordan the benefit of the doubt as he had obviously been fed different stories because no information was released to the media at the time. She decided that she would tell him what really happened.

"Well, I don't know where you heard all that but I can tell you that it wasn't a beefy guy. It was a woman. She was stuck under a car but only for about 4 hours before the rain shifted it and she could get out. It was more like a day that she was walking round the desert for until she was found and airlifted to hospital. Yeah it pissed her off being abducted by a woman serial killer but believe me, she didn't go down without a fight. And I think her ego is just fine."

Sara added the last part with a smile. Although she had told him the details of what had happened she had purposefully left out the fact that she was the victim to enable her to judge his reaction to what actually had happened. If he didn't freak out then maybe she would tell him it was her. Looking at him now, she realised that he wasn't freaking out but was processing what he had been told.

"You know her quite well then? This CSI."

"Well I should do. I'm the 'beefy guy'"

"Oh my god. It was you. You let me sit here rambling on about something I thought I knew all about which I obviously don't and you obviously do. I'm so sorry for going on like that. Well that should teach me to keep my big mouth shut."

"Don't worry about it. You weren't to know it was me. It's not like I go around with a sandwich board sayin 'I was abducted by Vegas' Mini Killer'."

"Still though, I should have known to keep quiet, I don't know why I open my mouth sometimes."

"Honestly Jordan, don't worry about it. Let me buy you another coffee we can talk about other things"

Sara hadn't realised just how long they were talking for until a waiter appeared at their table to tell them the coffee shop was closing.

"Oh wow, have we really been talking for that long. Gosh, well I guess we should make our way back to the hotel."

"Yeah, listen Sara I've had fun tonight. Why don't I take you to the club tomorrow night."

"Erm, I dunno. I really haven't even thought of all the things I need to do while I'm here."

"Come on. Take it as an apology for jumping the gun earlier about what happened in Vegas."

"I've already told you I don't need an apology but yeah I will come the club if you want me to that is."

"Sure it is. I'll swing by your place about 9, tomorrow night. Yeah?"

"Yeah ok. Now can we please walk back before we are physically thrown out of here."

A week later and Sara was getting ready for yet another night out at Jordan's club. She had already been there 4 times already but this would be the first night that Jordan would be with her the whole night as it was his night off. Whilst getting ready she couldn't help but feel that Jordan thought tonight was more then just 2 friends on a night out and that he thought it was a date. She still hadn't told him she was engaged because it never seemed like the 'right time'.

During the week she had tried to call Grissom's cell only getting his voicemail. Instead of leaving a message though she decided to try again later. She was spared having to do that though when she received a text message. _Sara, are you ok? _When she received that text she quickly sent another back _Hey, nothing wrong just wanted to speak to you. I'm in San Francisco going to find my mother. Can I call you we need to talk. I love you x. _The message she received back dampened her spirits slightly _Can't really talk right now. Working a triple it's a busy night and we are short staffed. Call you later._ That was 3 days ago and Sara was still waiting for his call. She had spoken to Nick since then to discover that that morning Grissom had gone for breakfast with the guys and then home with no mention of her message what so ever.

Sara was just finishing the finishing touches of her make up when there was a knock at the door. She answered to find Jordan at the door dressed in dark jeans and a dark shirt with a single red rose held out towards her. Sara knew the minute she saw the rose she should have called it off and stayed in her room but she felt she needed a diversion from her thoughts of Grissom for a while and decided to go anyway.

By 1am Sara and Jordan decided to call it a night after spending hours dancing and drinking together. When they arrived back at the hotel however, Sara decided to spend some time in Jordan's room drinking out the mini bar and playing silly games. The last game they decided to play was Truth and Dare and Sara only had one dare for Jordan.

"I dare you to kiss me!"

Jordan's eyes widened in shock and panic but he never had much time to think it through because next thing he knew Sara was crawling between his legs and there faces were centimetres apart. Just as Jordan was about to back away Sara closed the gap by joining their lips. As Sara was about to pull away she felt Jordan start to kiss her back.

The next thing they knew they were walking towards the bedroom not taking their hands off one another. Sara didn't realise how fast they had made it to the bed until the backs of her legs hit the mattress and they fell onto his bed. They had quickly stripped each other of their shirts and Sara was now working her way down to the buttons on Jordan's jeans. It was then that the sudden realisation that she was in love with Grissom and engaged to him came into her head and she burst into tears.

"Sara, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

At this Sara's crying only became more heavier and she was struggling to breathe.

"Sara, honey please calm down take deep breaths. Please."

"I can't do this. I'm so so sorry."

The reaction that Sara got was not what she expected.

"Oh thank god. I can't do it either. I don't think my boyfriend would be too pleased when he comes back from his business trip to find me with someone else. Let alone a woman. No offence."

"Oh my god. Your gay? What am I doing? My fiancée doesn't call me back one day so I decide to try and jump into bed with a gay man. Oh my god."

"What? Your engaged? What a pair we are."

"Erm, I think I'm gonna go back to my room now. I mean this is awkward enough and we are still lying in bed together."

"Sara, you don't have to go. Look how upset you are. Why don't you stay here tonight. It won't hurt and hey at least you know I won't jump you in the middle of the night."

"Erm, yeah ok then. If your sure."

"Of course I'm sure"

Sara was the first to wake in the morning and to save herself any further embarrassment she quickly got out of bed, dressed and headed for the door where she heard Jordan turn in bed and looked back to see him wide awake and grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Leaving so soon?"

Seeing Sara's death glare he quickly back-pedalled and let her go.

"I'm joking. I'll see you later?"

Sara nodded her head and quickly headed out the door. When she rounded the corner the person she least expected to see was hammering on her door.

"Grissom"

Sara was stood frozen to the spot when Grissom turned in her direction and slowly headed towards her. Her senses slowly came back to her when she found herself in an embrace with Grissom.

"I've missed you so much."

The only response Sara got was a tighter embrace. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jordan's door opening round the corner nor did she hear him approaching herself and Grissom until his voice behind her brought her back to reality.

"Sara you can't get into your room if I still have the car….oh"

At this point there was only one thought going through Sara's head, _shit this is gonna look bad._ Sara quickly stepped away from Grissom took the card from Jordan's hand and mumbled a quick "see ya later". When she went to unlock her hotel room door she noticed that Grissom was still routed to the spot looking to Sara and then to the corner Jordan had just disappeared behind.

"Sara, whats going on?"

"Honestly Grissom, its not how it looks. Believe me but I would prefer to explain it inside then out in the corridor where the walls have ears."

Once they were both inside Sara excused herself to go and change into something more comfortable leaving Grissom pacing in the kitchen area alone with his thoughts.

_Well so much for being her 'one and only'. It's been 2 weeks and already she has obviously spent the night with another man. Hold on, there is most probably a logical explanation Sara wouldn't just jump into bed with a man she has known for 2 weeks. Or has she known him longer and this was part of the plan. If it was then why was she texting me the other day. Get a grip Gil, she loves you, and you love her your going to get her back to Vegas so you can finally marry her._

Finally Sara emerged from the bedroom in sweatpants and a tank top looking a lot more comfortable then she did in the hall. She walked to the living area and signalled to Grissom to join her. He slowly made his way towards her one question going throughout his head.

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"What no! What you saw out there believe me it was perfectly innocent. What happened last night probably wasn't bu-"

"You slept with him?"

"Slept, yeah. Had sex with him, never. Why? Because I love you, and because his boyfriend really wouldn't appreciate it."

"He's gay?"

"Yeah. I made friends with him the first night I got here. His house is being renovated whilst his boyfriend is on a business trip in Milan so he is staying here. He owns a nightclub and last night was his first night off in over a week so he took me out. I had a bit too much to drink and well, don't get mad ok, but I was upset you hadn't called me back from the other day and I just wanted the pain to go away. I came onto him. Led him to his bedroom got onto the bed with him and burst out crying that's when he told me he is gay. I should have known really he owns a gay club. Anyway I got myself all worked up and he wanted me to stay to make sure I was ok so I did. I told him all about you last night and cried myself to sleep. Woke up this morning tried to sneak out, didn't want to embarrass myself. Came round the corner and seeing you standing there made my heart pound to fast its untrue. Then Jordan turned up."

"Yeah he did didn't he!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well I should be shouldn't I? But no I'm not. I'm just glad Brass managed to track you down. That's why I didn't call you. I was trying to find you to talk face to face instead. I don't know if you realise how much I missed you these last 2 weeks. When I got that note from you I thought my life was over. I really thought I'd never hear from you again, let alone see you. I have something for you too as we never made it official."

Sara made a face at that but Grissom just walked over to her and got down on one knee.

"Sara Sidle, you are my one and only I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our mad little world. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Grissom slid the simple diamond cut ring onto her finger and then brought his lips to hers in a kiss that held a life time's worth of passion.

Later on that day when Grissom was inspecting the ring on Sara's finger cuddled up together in bed Sara voiced a question he never thought he would hear.

"Do you know I'm a 'big beefy guy'?"

Grissom shocked her by ducking under the covers and looking her all over before asking,

"Something you not telling me dear?"

"Erm, no! Jordan heard that the CSI Natalie abducted was a 'big beefy guy'. You should hear what people have heard. I definitely put him straight."

"Good. Sara, you don't have to decide anything right now but have you thought about coming back to Vegas. I know a certain young CSI is desperate to have his best friend back and an entomologist and a dog desperate for the rest of their family back."

After contemplating what Grissom had just said and thinking over her reason's for actually coming to San Francisco in the first place Sara decided that there were more reasons to go back to Vegas then to stay here. She had decided to get some answers from her mother once and for all about everything that happened the night her father was killed and everything that had happened up to that point. In the end it turned out that all she wanted was right next to her she just needed some time away to come to that realisation.

"Well there is a woman lying right beside you that is desperate for her old life back. I'm coming home."

The next day, bags were packed, flights were booked and one certain welcome home party was planned for later on that evening. Sara however had one last goodbye she needed to make.

"Hey Sara. Everything ok?"

"Hey Jordan. Everything's fine. I just stopped by to say goodbye really. I'm going home. My vacation is over its all back to business now."

Seeing the tears brimming in Jordan's eyes Sara decided her surprise should be given to him now instead of later.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you. Vouchers for tickets to Vegas for you and your boyfriend. There is no date limit on them because I want you there for my wedding and we haven't set a date yet. They are in my name at the moment because I don't actually know your last name or your boyfriend's name. So what do you say will you come?"

"Jordan and David Daniels would be honoured to be there on your special day but you know these tickets will be used way before your wedding. After all your gonna need someone in the fashion industry to help with your dress and I know just the person. He is tall, handsome and very good at knowing what looks good on people and a bonus he is married to me so that must mean he is brilliant."

Sara had to laugh at this and decided there and then that she had made a friend for life.

"It's entirely up to you when you come. I've got a feeling that I'm going to like your boyfriend when I meet him especially if he helps with my dress. I've also got a feeling that you'll be in Vegas a few more times before and after the wedding."

"Erm Gil, before we get on the plane I think there is something you should know. I'm pregnant."

Seeing Grissom's stunned look Sara tried to elaborate.

"I was late before I left Vegas but thought nothing of it because of everything that had happened. I did a test this morning whilst you were getting coffee and it was positive."

More silence

"Gil say something please."

"Well it's definitely not the gay man's then"

"No its definitely the bug man's."

"Good"

**3 years later**

"Mommy when is Uncle Jord and Uncle Dave getting here?"

"Daddy has gone to pick them up from the airport now sweetie."

"Yay. Does that mean I get to see the photo's again."

"Paige, you can look at the photo's anytime you like."

"Yeah but I weren't there, I didn't see the pretty dress proply."

"You were there, you were inside my belly."

"Like the new baby is now?"

"Exactly"

Grissom chose that moment to walk through the door Jordan and David still at the car.

"Honey, we're home."

"Hey Bugman, I've got a surprise for you." she whispered into his ear after kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Oh yeah, what is it this time? Owen is actually going to be an Abi? Or Paige has hidden something in the bed again? Or you think you've given me food poisoning?"

"That was one time. It's what you get for letting a woman having contractions cook you dinner when you should have been taking her to the hospital."

"Okay okay, I get it. I was the one in the wrong and I was definitely punished for it when you broke my hand in the delivery room."

"Awww poor baby."

"Daddy where are they?"

"They're coming ladybug, they're just getting some things out of the car."

"Hey girl" Jordan and David exclaimed at the same time as they both entered the door and made there way over to Sara to hug there greeting.

"What about me?"

"Hey Paige, you know we always save the best for last. Come and give your uncle's a big hug. We've missed you."

Paige ran to hug Jordan and David in turn and only then noticed the gifts in their hands.

"What's that?"

"Well we brought you a little something and we brought some clothes for the baby."

"Well you're gonna need 2 lots of them clothes David, I'm having twins, surprise Gil."


End file.
